


"This is my giraffe, his name is Keith and he likes setting me on fire."

by PancakePlatypus



Category: Dragon Keith - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron, Wizard Lance - Fandom, keith/lance - Fandom, klance - Fandom, lance/keith - Fandom
Genre: Allura please stop being queen, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blind Lance, Chef Hunk (Voltron), Coran is a great crazy uncle, Dragon Keith, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Haggar and Zarkon are the main baddies, Happy Ending, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk never asked for this, Keith is a dragon, Keith is a lonely dragon, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Laith, Lance has magic, Lance is a powerful mage, Lance wants eye sight back, Lotor will probably come in to make Keith jelly, M/M, Minor Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Pidge is done with Lances shit, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Romance isn't dead yet!, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Slow Burn, WHERE IS SHIRO, Wizard lance, gremlin pidge, keith is a giraffe, keith needs his brother Shiro, magic lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakePlatypus/pseuds/PancakePlatypus
Summary: "Hey Hunk long time no see!""Lance where the hell have you been! Me and Pidge have been looking for you... every where?...Lance what the hell is that."Lance faces to his side where Keith is no doubt standing. Sloppily placing a hand on his scaly snout proudly."Oh! This is my new friend Keith. He's a giraffe thing and likes setting my things on fire! but its all good he doesn't mean to do it... okay half the time he does, but the other half is a complete accident. He can be really grumpy and a real party pooper sometimes too but when you finally manage to dig past all the weird scales and the constant growling he can be great company.""Lance.""Ya Hunk?""That's a dragon Lance.""What.""that's a dragon.""...""...""What the Galarien Hellfire Keith! Why didn't you tell me! I thought we were friends you giant winged lizard!"OR: Lance is an extremely powerful wizard, but it doesn't do him much good cuz he's blind. Keith is a grumpy reptile.Voltron crew goes on adventures, because Lance wants his fucking eyesight back Haggar! you jealous witch bitch.What the flippity fuck could go wrong? :)





	1. "I fell in a pond... and found a lizard thing?"

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking done.  
> How do you add pictures?  
> I have art for this and I would like to include it work with me here archive....
> 
> anyway =)  
> welcome to a Voltron Au written by me! PancakePlatypus!
> 
> *cricket chirps*
> 
> ...
> 
> well lets start then shall we!

Clonk. Clonk. Clonk.

The woods were usually undisturbed. 

Clonk. Clonk. Clonk.

Uncharted and dangerous. No one dared go alone, or rather no one even came close at all. 

Clonk. Clonk. Clonk.

So to say it was unusual for there to be so much noise disturbing the usual silence of the woods was an understatement.

Clonk. Clonk.

A tall boy was sauntering through the forest. 

A floppy hat sat atop his head, with a bleach white cloth covering his eyes from view. Bright blue robe cloth hangs over his right shoulder crossing over a tan torso. High leather sandals on his feet and an assortment of necklaces hung from his neck over bandages that covered his upper chest. A sachel hung loosely from his left shoulder, filled with many gangling trinkets and magical items. 

A thick smoothed down brach was grasped in his right hand holding it out in front of himself to map the forest floor ahead as he walked. He would occasionally trip every now and again walking in an unfamiliar place with upturned soil and tree roots shooting up just enough to go unnoticed but still be hazardous to a toe or two.

Lance had gotten himself into trouble again. Though it really wasn't his fault if you asked him. The idiots that had cornered him in the ratty bar were asking for it. 

He was BLIND for peat sake. It wasn't like he was aiming for the guys head as he was waving his staff around, arguing heatedly with the bartender on why he couldn't get a water for free. It was WATER, he could have literally summoned some himself if he wished, but he was lazy and just wanted to do it like a normal person for once. Was that really too much to ask?

But back to the problem at hand. After hitting the jerk in the face. Lance had tried to settle the dispute with reason. He was never very good at reasoning.  
He put his staff into a small sheath on his back and then proceeded to try and get out of a bar fight without using violence. Hunk would not be happy with Lance if he heard that he had gotten into another fight and may just ban him from his bakery. Lance would not jeopardise Hunks home made food for anything!

Not very surprisingly it turns out that Lance is not very good at calming down angry drunk men at bars. So he found himself being hit from behind and knocked onto the floor and with one final kick to the head he was out cold. 

Only to wake up who knows how many hours later who knows where.

He had promptly made sure all his items were with him when he had first woken up in the underbrush of the forest floor. Happy to find that none of his belongings had been taken. The idiots were either too drunk to try and steal anything from him or simply thought it wasn't worth the effort after they came across the awesome spell that Lance had cast over his belongings. 

If a stranger were to try and make a grab for anything under the spell, the item would become extremely hot toward those who had not originally cast the spell. It worked great for Lance, too many times had he gotten home to his shack only to find that multiple items from his bag were missing. The spell was a pain to cast needing multiple fire stones, a ruby, two toes of mullmafe, and a velvet feather. But so very very worth it. He hadn't had a pickpocket problem in a month and whenever someone tried they would find themselves with burnt hands. Sometimes they would make a noise of surprise or pain and Lances staff would be swinging back to conk them in the head and leave them out cold in the middle of the streat.

What kind of ass hole would steal from a blind person anyway?

But now Lance was at a loss of what to do next. 

It was clear from the clean air and piney scent that he was in the forest, but he had no idea where, or how he was going to find his way back out and into a place that was familiar. 

Usually either Hunk or Pidge were with him when out in town, but Lance thought it would be fine making a quick convenient walk to the local pub. It would be an easy meal that did not consist of him grabbing around his kitchen-potion room sorting through bottles and jars that could either contain something edible or something that could make all his bodily hair green for a week.

...

He did not want to risk green hair.

 

Sighing deeply and silently questioning why the universe always put his unseeing ass in stressful situations. Lance found himself walking in an unseen direction. His staff clonking against roots every now and again along the way. 

Lance had many trinkets in his bag that helped with his handicap, many were stones that had certain enchantments. One of which was an oval shape, smooth with a small jut at one side that when activated would be pulled to point north. It was Lance's weird makeshift compass, and he was actually really happy that he found a use for it in the moment because he had never needed it prior to now. 

Letting it lead him forward with its small pulls he got a general direction going before canceling out the magic and placing the stone back in his bag. His staff stretched in front of him, acting as his magical walking stick of doom.

…

Terrifying. He should open up with that more often. 

He had first entertained himself by singing loudly and spontaneously, probably scaring off everything nearby, but now hours seemed to go by and Lance was absolutely done walking. His legs hurt and his bare feet were sore. Sitting himself down in the dirt and leaves he splayed out like a starfish. Letting out a huff, he contemplated if he should have just stayed where he was and waited for someone to find him. The bastards that had left him there were probably too drunk to leave him to far into the woods. 

Someone other than Hunk preferably so that he could get back to his home and pretend like his excursion into the woods had never happened.

That wasn't an option now however because Lance was sure that he had only succeeded in walking deeper into the woods. The woods that no one goes into because strange things happen here, magical beings of all kinds make the place their home here, good and bad. 

Lance really didn't want to be an orks lunch… dinner, maybe breakfast Lance couldn't tell the time of day. He had a stone that could allow him to do so but he really didn't want to go rummaging around his bag trying to remember what shape he had made it.

He was really wishing he had made the time to install a teleportation totem into his home now.

Either way he just wanted a nap. But despite this he hauled himself back up till he was facing north again turning give or take 90 degrees to the right, heading east this time. Sensing a strong magic abondance in that direction Lance thought it best to go their as the magic was giving off a calm and warm vibe.

Magic had never lead him wrong before.

\---

Keith had been having an average day. 

He had gotten up sometime around noon before he was heading out to catch some late breakfast. 

It was boring and quiet after that. Like every other day. But Keith was comfortable in the quiet of the forest. No one bothered him here. No one came waving swords around in his face, or came barreling into his cave looking for treasure that wasn't there. No, here he could relax because no one came into the woods. 

The woods spread for miles and the closest people could only be found in a small town on the edge of the forest ten or so miles from where his cave was carved deeply into the base of a hill and they were all far too scared to get near the tree line anyway. 

So as the sun had set and keith had been getting ready for bed, wrapping his crimson scaled tail around himself  and tucking his wings in close to his back. He had not expected to be woken up hours later to the sound of footfalls and cursing. 

A lot of foul mouth cursing.

“Fuck shit! Dammit that was another bush! God fucking dammit Lance why do you do this to yourself! I hate the woods! Why did I want to live in a town surrounded by a god damn forest!”

Keith would have laughed if he hadn't already been shocked awake. Why the hell was someone waking him up.

Wait.

Why was there someone outside his cave in the first place?

Begrudgingly stepping out of his cozy warm cavern. His claws clacking against stone. Keith craned his neck out the tunnel only to see a small silhouette across the large pond that sat in front of the cave entrance. He was just in time to witness said silhouette trip over the side of the high bank and fall into the water below, letting out a high scream as he fell in with a splash.

Keith didn't really know what to do in this situation. Did he help him or maybe scare him away? He did disturb Keiths sleep while encroaching on his territory so the latter should have been the most obvious option, but Keith was tired and just wanted to go back to bed. Maybe he could just leave them and they would go away?

But then another loud string of curses and complaints could be heard and he knew that if he wanted any sleep he would have to make whoever was out there go away. 

So he trudged out of the cave to the other side of the pond, taking his sweet time. Only getting there once the boy had managed to pull himself from the water and was now sputtering on the shore. 

“W-water, of course it was water, why would it be anything else.” He sputtered exasperatedly through another cough.

Keith walked up to the boys small form not even trying to hide his presence, he watched as the he tensed up but didn't look over to him. Just stayed hunched over the dirt. Muttering something under his breath.

Keith just wanted to go back to bed.

Looking over the tall boy wrapped in fine blue cloth. He was soaking wet from his dip in the pond and his muscles shook with the pressure of holding himself up. But as he turned around to look at Keith, it could not be denied that the boy was beautiful. 

The moonlight gave his sitting form a clear blue sheen that glistened against the water droplets that traveled down his bare arms and neck. A white cloth seemed to have slipped from somewhere over his face, probably came loose in the water, because now it dangled from one ear and around his neck. His eyes were such a stunning blue they were almost white, starlight causing them to glow ominously.  

The eyes didn't seem to grasp what was in front of him though. Pupils a starch white. Keith realized that the beautiful idiot of a boy that had stumbled onto his land was blind.

What was he supposed to do with that? He had hopped that however was out here would see him. Freak out. And run for the hills. 

“Hello? Anyone there?”

“...”

“Good job Lance you've started talking to yourself.” He pouted indignantly. Looking back in the direction of the lake sulking. He perked up realizing something before patting himself down franticly. “No, no no no no! Ah come on!” Keith sat back and watched amused as the boy threw his hands up in the air exasperatedly. Shuffling around in the leaves searching for something.

Sleep forgotten, Keith was curious as to how this would turn out.

The boy got to the ledge that dropped down into the water, groaning he shuffled himself around before slowly lowering himself into the water. Grumbling as he did so. Throwing his sopping wet hat onto the shore. He brushed his hands threw his shaggy brown hair tiredly before reaching out in front of himself, hovering his palms above the water.

Chanting something Keith couldn't hear He only realized what the boy had been trying to do after he had successfully done it. Water around tanned legs retreated, pushed away by some invisible force leaving the area around the boy dry. 

He had used magic. 

Now Keith would have been slightly worried if the guy were not blind. Magic users often jumped at the chance when presented with a dragon. Whether it be for their scales, bones, or to keep as some sick pet, magic users were weird and were on the top of Keiths burn on sight list. But Keith despite the fact that he had a maw full of fangs and tended to have pyromaniac tendencies, hated hurting people. 

Just the thought of burning someone leaves a deep sick feeling whirling in his gut.

But this boy who was probably around Keith's age was blind and probably couldn't put up much of a fight. Though his magic was indeed strong. Being able to push away water that was about three foot deep to a distance of about fifteen without having to look or hold up one's hands continuously was an amazing feat that had Keith backing up further from on the bank and in turn the boy.

So sitting in the tall grass he watched amused as the boy began to search the area for whatever he was looking for. Keith guessed it was the weird stick that was lying directly behind him. Probably a staff, seeing as a glowing blue orb was held at the top in its limbs. 

After five minutes of the boy going the in wrong direction, Keith was starting to get bored and decided he would help. Kinda.

Craning his neck he picked the staff up delicately in his maw before dropping it on the unsuspecting boys back. Breaking his concentration, the water came swarming back into the open space swallowing the boy up under it.

Keith was guffawing and flapping his wings in mirth. 

Worth it.

The boy didn't seem to be happy with Keith however as he came back sputtering and cursing out of the water once more. But this time he knew Keith was there, glaring in the direction that the laughing and stomping was coming from.

“Oi! What the hell!” Staff in hand he quickly hauled himself from the water, (drenched yet again). Water was dripping heavily from his attire. “I know you're there you jerk!” Grabbing for his hat in anger. He twirled his staff at his side and Keith watched in shock as the orb on the staff glowed and the water in the pond began to rise dangerously high before the staff was pointed in his direction. He only got a glimpse of glowing angry eyes before he being pushed to the ground by a large wave of raging rapids. 

“Now you're drenched too Bitch!” The boy cackled.

Keith shook himself off, the horrible feeling of water under his scales irritating him to no end. He was just about to give the idiot a piece of his mind, growling irritably. 

Only when he looked back to where the boy had been he wasn't there anymore.

Keith was confused, until he felt a small pressure up against his leg that is. He froze. Slowly looking down to find the boy basically feeling up his front leg. 

“Scales, you have scales? Naga or giant lizard person?” He dropped down and seemed to brush over his foot and toes curiously. “Ok not a naga. Nagas don't have feet, or claws.” Reaching his hands up he seemed to gesture to Keith like he wanted something. What the hell was this dude doing?

Huffing the boy stood back up and started grabbing at the air in front of Keith like a wobbling toddler. 

Keith really shouldn't be doing this. He should be roaring in this dudes face. He should be scaring him off to make sure he never bothers coming here again. But no he found himself sitting in front of a wizard, watching amused as he tried to reach for Keith who kept scooting back just out of reach. It was oddly cute. And Keith slapped himself in the face with his tail for thinking such a thing.

He should really just get rid of the guy and go back to bed. But that thought was stopped as the boy managed to catch up to Keith, placing to firm palms over his chest. It was when his hands glowed slightly that Keith began to panic. He really should have just chased the guy off, should have at the very least kept his distance. But nothing happened except arms winding themselves around the base of his neck. The boy looked up to him curiously. “What are you?” He reached up along Keith's long neck brushing over the scales. His eyes widened slightly. “Are you a giraffe or something? Where is your head? Wait is this even your neck or am I touching some weird extra appendage.

Keith wasn't sure what he was so worried about a moment ago because this guy was not only absolutely oblivious but a complete idiot. 

He huffed at being called a graffe however, shaking his neck and letting the boy drop to the ground with a heavy thump. 

“You're not a very friendly giraffe.”

Keith growled stomping back to his cave to go to bed. Leaving the wizard to do what he wished. Sure it was kind of a dick move being that the guy was blind and would probably have trouble finding his way… 

But it wasn't Keith's problem.

Laying down for bed in his nest of stolen blankets and cloth, he curled around himself folding his wings over his form as a barrier from the moon light. 

Something pressed up against his wing however, causing him to jump. 

The boy looked frustratedly toward Keith. “Dont just walk away mister, I need help getting home! Why are people in this day and age so cruel to blind people?” He grumbled to himself.

Growling Keith picked him up by the back of his robes and dropped him outside the cave before going back inside. “Oi! Come on man, woman, both, neither! I don't know your pronouns! Help a guy out!”

He came walking back into the cave running into Keiths tail and falling over into a bed of blankets. Keith snickered.

“Ya ya laugh at the blind man's misfortune.” 

He's really milking the blind thing, Keith thought. 

Picking him up again Keith dropped him back outside the cave. Growling lowly as a warning to not came back inside, and thankfully he didn't. Though when Keith woke up the next day, it was to the sound of someone falling back into the pond with a yelp.


	2. Lance does not like your filthy language.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants food  
> Keith is bored  
> Shiro is still ShiroGone and will be for a while longer  
> Hunk is done with Lance  
> Pidge is not impressed  
> How does Allura play into this  
> Coran is a gorgeous man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone save my bleeding heart!  
> I am trash  
> so very trash  
> someone call the ambuLance!
> 
> I did just do that yes.
> 
> Lance uses Magic and stuff is gunna go down.  
> =3

Lance hadn't heard from the scaly lizard thing since he was dropped back into the dirt. 

He knew that it was thirty or so feet away from him at a slope. He had cast a location or “presence sensor spell” on him at their first touch. 

He had to be sure that whoever it was wouldn't sneak up on him in his sleep, or just in general because Lance couldn't really see them coming. 

But with the spell there was a warmth or mental image set for Lance. It just itched in that back of his consciousness in a way that he couldn't ignore. The spell however only lasted for so long and only for a certain distance. He had used the spell on Hunk and Pidge quite a lot but he was too far away to be aware of them now.

Lance was cold. Which was admittedly his own fault because his sleep drunk self had fallen into the water again. Sputtering and flailing indignantly. Just because water was his element didn't mean he was always graceful and refined when dealing with it. In fact some times it was quite the opposite. 

Like the time he squirt water from his nostril simply because he knew that it made Pidge uncomfortable and they were getting on his nerves.

After trudging back out of the water however he had tried to map out the body of water, to see just how wide it was. If it turned out to be something large that he couldn't exactly walk the whole expanse of, he would simply back track and call it a lake. 

Traveling along the bank had revealed that it was probably something along the lines of a large pond. 

And if he slipped in and soaked his feet again once or twice no one had to know.

Especially the stupid scaly giraffe, sleeping in his stupid warm and dry cave. 

Trudging back up the bank, back near the giant lizards nest, house, thing. He began the struggle of trying to remove his sopping wet cloths. Lucky for him it was the middle of summer so the mornings were only slightly chilly. The warmth of the sun coming from over far off mountainous hills Lance assumed.

For all he new the sun was rising over sand dunes or glaciers. He would have to ask Hunk later. Geography was never his strong suit. Unless it was pointing out where an ocean was located. Lance could never forget where his favorite place was. Just in case he ever wanted to head back there one day.

In the far, far off future.

He managed to remove his shoulder robe and scarf and the furred cloth skirt that hung around his waist, he would leave them to dry. But this left himself in in only his chest wraps and shorts. Removing his sandals he set them against the tree where his clothes hung on a low branch.

Making sure to keep all his belongings together and close just in case. He couldn't afford to loose anything. Many of the items he carried were either expensive or very hard to get your hands. 

He also didn't want to deal with Pidge’s  
s insistent nagging on why he needs to stop placing things down only to forget where he puts them.

But to the more urgent situation at hand. What was he supposed to do for breakfast? 

Lance spent the next twenty minutes of his life on his knees rummaging around strange bushes and plants trying to find bearies. With no such luck in the food department, and many thorn scratches do to a trip in the wrong direction. 

Good things his friends weren't here to see him now. Hunk would be so disappointed

His stomach grumbled, He really shouldn't have even bothered looking in the first place, how was he supposed to know whether they were poisonous or not?

Oh well no breakfast then. His stomach continued to gurgled in displeasure. At least he has an unlimited supply of fresh water. Water magic was great like that.

But in the long run he would be ok, Hunk was sure to find him eventually. He would always come to get Lance in the morning, so that they could head over to his place or some place in town along with Pidge to get breakfast. So if his friend hadn't already found him gone then they would later. Hunk may brush it off for a while, being that Lance was always unpredictable, but Lance was sure that if Hunk couldn't find him by the end of the day his friends paranoia would get the better of him and he would be frantically searching for him. 

Bless Hunk.

He just hoped Pidge remembered that Lance had a tracking totem set. Lance was happy with himself that he always kept one in his bag and the other safely at home ready to find its partner once activated. 

Just in case, he pulled the cylinder object from his bag. It has curved and an obvious carved design that was smooth beneath his tan fingers. He let a sliver of magic warm in his arm like an appendage within his appendage. Pidge had once described to Lance what it had looked like when he was performing magic, “The point of origin, or where you direct your magic reflects itself through your body and you glow. Your kind like a human light bug.” 

Probably the nicest thing Pidge had ever dared say about his magic, in case she managed to inflate his already big head. Her words not his. Lance thought that his head was just the right size thank you very much.

But he was grateful for her explanation, after so long, Lance had begun to forget what things had really looked like. He could remember faintly how the glow had him staring in awe for hours when he was younger. He would perform the simplest of spells in secret just to see the faintest glow because it was beautiful and it was a part of himself like no one else. But he couldn't really remember what it had looked like. Only the feelings and actions themselves.

Years of adapting to being blind. Adapting and becoming so used to it. That before he even knew it had happened Lance had replaced a lot of his common knowledge of the most simple things. Strawberries weren't red anymore, they were soft and shaped like hearts. People weren't different colors or smiles or expressions. They were sounds, heights, and helping hands or the occasional bump on the shoulder when passing. 

Lance had forgotten what his friends had looked like. He was sometimes given vague reminders. Hunk had dark hair and a heavy build, Pidge was short wore glasses and usually swaddled in robes to big for her small form. Hunk was kind, Pidge was sassy. Hunk liked wearing brown vests and gold headbands. 

Lance couldn't remember what gold looked like either. Couldn't recall any colors really. But he remembers blue. Blue was his color. The color his magic and the color of the sea. Water. Ice. Different shades but all Blue. 

When Lance had realized he had been forgetting he had held himself in his room for weeks. Shut everyone out and tried to remember the color of his bed sheets. They had been blue Pidge had said they were blue. So lance clung to it dug within himself so deep. And he got his color back. Finally it was back in his memory and he could recall it, picture it.

He didn't want to forget. So he started to try to remember what he had lost five years prior. 

And he started looking again with Pidge. 

He wanted to see again. He had given up long ago on the idea. It was nothing but a hobby now, something to keep him going. Keep him hoping.

There was a heavy thump from some feet behind him as he set the totem back in his bag, he didn't need to be getting to caught up in his thoughts. Hanging his bag on the branch of the tree with his other items he turned slightly to his left so that his back wasn't completely turned on his company. It seemed that Scales had woken up.

Padded stomping came from behind him as he began to absorb the water from his cloth belt and fur skirt, the water collecting under his fingertips. “Good morning my fine scaly friend. Did you have a good nap while I slept outside on the ground.” Lance questioned suggestively. 

He laid in the dirt for the second time in this bloody forest. The least the giraffe could have done was leave him one of the blankets he knew that the other had. 

He only got a laugh of a huff in return for his misery. 

Well quiznack you too lizard feet.

Moving away from his belt he let the glob of water fall from his hands to the ground. Turning around only to do it again with his next item of clothing. Though he still felt the eyes on his back as he had the night before.

Humming to himself Lance continued to remove the water from his tunic. He did not want to be found by his friends smelling like dirty lake water and fish. Slightly swaying his hips. The whole process of removing his cloths and drying each item would have gone faster if Lance had simply used his magic on himself to swell the water from everything at once. But Lance wasn't sure when his friends would find him, killing time leisurely rinsing his cloths wasn't unpleasant, he finds the process quite relaxing actually. Using his magic like this for simple tasks was grounding.

The eyes that were on his back receded and after a large gust of wind, Lance found himself feeling alone. The creature had left his area of his position spells range. Well that was fast. Maybe they didn't live here and wouldn't come back? It was possible but Lance doubted it.

Did giraffe’s teleport? Maybe it bounced away?! Well that would surely look interesting.

Now alone is was strangely silent. A few birds off in the distance, probably hidden far up in the trees branches. They crowd and tweeted over one another faintly. Frogs croaked. The forest was far quieter than the village ever was. Pidge would like it here. They were always complaining about how noisy their neighbors were, making hard for them to concentrate and get their work done.

Gently picking up his staff from where it was leaning by his things. His muscles tensed. Why was it so quiet? Lance couldn't stand the quiet. It didn't feel safe. Never felt safe anymore. It made him want to fidget and just do something to distract himself. Gosh going to the bar was far more trouble than it was worth.

Lances home was situated within the centers of the busy village. It was never quite there. Always busy during the day with carts and horses traversing the streets. Sellers trying to make money off their produce. And at night there always seemed to be that one loud drunk out on the street. It was never quite in the town with his friends. 

Something Lance had come to appreciate was the familiar things. In the forest nothing was familiar. 

Nothing he had experienced before while blind at least. The trees here were bigger, thicker, and probably taller than any around the village. They weren't apple trees or birch from what he could tell. They were unfamiliar as was the shrubbery. Fields around the village sometimes had tall grasses that surpassed Lances waist. He would feel them brush up against his sides, scratchy. Familiar. The plants here were tall in some places and short in others. Some were wet and slimy with dew and others had huge leaves, smooth. Unfamiliar. 

Everything was quiet here.Making his thoughts feel that much louder. All this thinking was giving him a headache.

Heaving a sigh he clutched his staff closer and made his way twenty steps into the darkness. A small overhang. This was the pond. Sitting down at the edge he let his bare feet fall into the cool stagnant waters.

And waited. 

But that got boring fast and Lance really wasn't doing well with the whole silence thing. So he started to sing. Well not really sing more like make noise in a cool swervy way. Belting out random words at different tempos. They mashed and his voice would flutter and flow randomly.

All in all it was a mess.

But it relieved the tension that had built in his chest. He was filling the silence. After that, it felt like no time at all had passed by the time the Giraffe was back in his range of perception. The tickling warm feeling pushing and making it self known in Lance's subconscious. Now that lance thought about it actually. He had never actually seen what a Giraffe looked like before, but he had heard that they were large with long necks, besides it was better than the alternative: weird mutant naga with legs.

“Hello my new scaly compadre. Where were you?”

A grunt was given in reply. 

“Oh really how interesting.” Lance said blandly.

God he wasn't going to be able to get much of a conversation going if they couldn't even talk. Wait.

...

Light bulb.

 

\---

 

As one would expect sneaking up on a giant lizard is not an easy task. Especially for a blind man with nothing but a magical feeling in the back of his mind showing him which general direction to leap.

Lance wasn't having a very good morning to be honest.

With the giraffe constantly dodging and hissing in annoyance at his attempts he was quickly growing frustrated.

“Would you- just- Stop Moving!” Lance stumbled to the ground unceremoniously. Scaly only snickered at his misfortune.

“Oh when I get my hands on your scaly hide.”

He laid on the ground splayed out on his stomach, arms spread like a starfish. 

He had been trying to catch the Giraffe for a little while now but they keep getting just out of his reach.

Wait why was Lance running around anyway there was a far easier solution to all of this.

As quickly as he could he grab a large glob of water from the pond and sent it hurtling toward lizard faces direction. Noting the loud splash and struggle Lance guessed that it had hit its mark. He then proceeded to freeze the liquid with a flick of his wrist and a tingle that spread from his eyes down his neck all the way to his fingertips. leaving lizard face stuck.

“And you probably thought I wouldn't catch you.~” Lance cooed mockingly.

The creature gave a low threatening growl in response. Ok maybe trapping and taunting the large predator wasn't a good idea. Wait weren't Giraffes herbivores? Oh well that didn't matter right now.

Quickly making his way over to the hopefully incapacitated lizard. Lance is quick to find its throat. That was rumbling with a constant loud and very threatening growl.

“Oh shush mister, I’m not doing anything bad! Just wait a sec.”

His hands warmed as he chanted the familiar spell, words coming and going quickly with distinction. And then he was done and he stepped away.

Clapping his hands together twice in glee. “Never say I never did anything for you lizard breath!”

And as quickly as Lance had stepped forward he was stepping away, (a good distance of course,) before taking away his ice net and letting the water trickle away down the lizards large mass. 

The blip in his mind was heading straight towards him. Lance screeched indignantly as he lept to the side. A large gust of wind surged passed him, as the large mass leaped at him. Dirt brushed up against his side as he tumbled to the ground, but he was quick to spin himself off his side and regain his footing.

Honestly he was just happy he had managed to not launch himself directly into the base of a tree, or a large rock. Score one for Lance!

But Lance couldn't think anymore on that train of thought as a new voice, sounding distinctly male was suddenly ahead of him. “I should have toasted the cute blue idiot when i had the chance.”

“Awe~ you think I’m cute!” The wizard preened

The creature paused for a moment, no doubt processing what had just transpired. Lance grinned smugly in his general direction. 

“What the fu-!” Lances staff flew threw the air, knocking lizard face in the head before he could finish.

“Language!!! Bad Giraffe!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! and remember to check out my other story that are indeed still in progress. The one with the most positive feedback is usually the one to be updated the quickest!
> 
> I am voltron trash.  
> and I am okay with this.


	3. A voice is a gift, and this one is long overdue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a happy crier
> 
> Lance is the goodest boy
> 
> Hunk is going to worry
> 
> Pidge is going to forget
> 
> Shiro is off doing Knightly things
> 
> Allura where is your perfect self when we need you?
> 
> Coran just needs to be himself for us to love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated in so long ;-;  
> I warn you slow updates are common for me!
> 
> But you all have been leaving such nice comments and I couldn't put it off any longer. <3  
> Comments are my main motivator for these things because I'm way to insecure about my writing,  
> Let's hope I've gotten better!
> 
> Also I think I have a better Idea of where I'm going to head with the story now so that's good :D
> 
> So Here You Are!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is shorter than I usually make them :,3

Keith was confused. Keith was very confused.

And his head hurt.

The wizard was still poised in front of him, stance cocky and eyes staring blindly over his right shoulder. His throat felt weird and tingly. And he still couldn't quite believe that what had just happened, had actually happened.

He had spoken.

With actual words.

And his long reptilian vocal cords? Felt strange. 

Probably because Keith had forgotten how it felt to form words, though this new sensation seemed decisively different. It felt like a ball was lodged in his throat, and was letting out a low hum whenever words would project. 

Keith hadn't spoken in what, three years. 

And now that he suddenly could it was overwhelming. Something in the back of his mind was screaming that this was wrong, but his human side, the side that needed this for oh so long was screaming even louder that this was Oh So Right.

A confused warble found its way up his throat. “What did you do?” This was a gift, and Keith could feel tears welling up, Gosh he hadn’t cried in forever either. But he had to make sure that this wasn’t some trick. This was real. He could speak! He really could!

His thoughts continued to spin in circles, but he was in no way unaware of the wizard now. He shown like a beacon. “I simply put a spell on you. It can feel your “urge” or whatever and projects what you want to say? Kinda? I mean I could put the same spell on myself but it just results on me having two voices over one another. Like I’d saying the same thing twice at the same time. It's weird, and I promised Hunk I would never do it again, because he came home this one time and thought that Pidge had gotten me possed. Anyway, That’s not important-”

“Not important!?”

“-because now that you can talk we can have a real conversation. And I won’t just be talking into the empty void.” The wizard smiled, face pulled tight, a little smug, but a curious happiness settled there. It was friendly and Keith found himself drawn to it like a small innocent fly to the light of a blinding torch.

 

\---

 

Lance stood cockily over to the side. Listening closely as the giraffe fumbled around with numb limbs and confused gurgling curses. Maybe he hit the thing harder than he thought? He hoped it wasn’t damaging, if it was then he might not have anyone coherent to talk to…

“Oi, Lizard feet! You okay over there?! Or do I need to pop a brain cell back in place for you?” 

The only response he got were half squeaks that kinda sounded like wheezes, and… more mumbled cursing. Maybe He casted the spell wrong? He hadn’t cast the spell in a while. The last time he had done so it had been on a stray cat…

Lance no longer gives unintelligent animals the gift of speech.

Lance made his way over to where he could feel the hum of his staff in the grass. Picking it up and wiping it off he absently paid attention to Scaley feet coming up behind him. “Now that you can talk and I’m pretty sure you have at least a decent amount of intelligence, you can at least tell me which way I have to go to get out of these woods.”

Lance lifted the water from lizard bum and proceeded to let it fall back where he retrieved it. He noted that he could feel some sweat trickle over his brow. Thought he wasn’t out of breath, far from it. His own laziness was probably the cause though. He hadn’t used many higher tier spells in succession or manipulated so much water to this extent in a while. 

Gosh he was going to need to start practicing. 

Anyway Lance quickly regretted releasing the lizard. Because suddenly he was being crushed underneath what he assumed to be a very scaly chest. “Oi! I am not a cushion, Off! Bad Giraffe! Up and off. Oh My- God you are heavy!” All the air left his lungs in one fell swoop.

A huff and waft of breath hit his face. “How did you do that?” Is - Is this permanent, How does it work? What else can you do?” Mr. Heavy lizard, continued to ask question after question in such quick succession that Lance didn’t know how he was expected to answer any of them. But thankfully the wait on his chest had eased up some. But there was an edge to his voice that was too pleading and far to hopeful for Lance to ignore.   
“Wow, hold your horses you donkey, And let's start from the beginning, Shall we. Because if my momma taught me anything it was my manners.”

Clearing his throat far too loudly in the silence, He reached out a blind hand from where he laid pinned on the ground. He probably looked a lot less cool than he thought he did.

“The names Lance Mclain, the most amazing wizard you will ever have the pleasure of meeting. And you are?” He smiled, and for a little extra flare, winked. No one could say he wasn’t charming.

Lance heard a small amused, huff, and to Lance’s surprise it sounded a little teary. He payed wrapped attention to the the owner of the weight that sat over his chest.

“The names Keith Kogane, and I haven’t spoken in 2 years.” And that was definitely a sob. A strangled animalistic sob, but a sob filled with so much joy and pain at the same time that it had the organ within Lance’s own chest constricting.

Looks like breakfast was going to have to wait a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you liked it!
> 
> Please leave a comment on your favorite part, maybe something that made you giggle?
> 
> Feed my needy soul :,D
> 
> Have a good day! And make sure to love a Platypus <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> I hope it was too your liking!  
> and feedback is highly appreciated!
> 
> Art will be posted when I figure out how to add it in  
> ;,,(
> 
> my social media however does have it if you wish to check it out along with other Voltron art! =)
> 
> Instagram: @PancakePlatypus  
> Deviant art: @PancakePlatypus


End file.
